


Deliverance

by Sakuragane_San



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: As a messenger bearing unfortunate news, he only hopes to survive this meeting alive.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696108
Kudos: 14





	Deliverance

Harry’s hands shook as he tied his horse to the post. His Royal Majesty was notorious for shooting the messengers, and now, he was a messenger bearing unfortunate news. Harry could only hope to survive this meeting alive, if without a few of his limbs. 

He tried to calm his breathing before taking the steps to the Hall. The Hall where His Royal Majesty’s throne is at the end. Sneaking glances at the extravagant walls and decorations, Harry’s heart almost stopped. _How do people live with such riches, isn’t it oppressing at all? Then again, the Nobles themselves are oppressing_. He faltered and took a larger step to compensate for the misstep. He knelt and opened his mouth, “Your Majesty, I come bearing news from the South-Eastern front line. We lost much of the land and army after the attack by the enemy. They sent children with bombs, Your Majesty.” 

The news given, Harry prayed to all the gods he didn’t believe in that if he was going to die, it would be a painless one.


End file.
